Her Voice
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Rin has the voice of an angel. Gou loves to listen to her when she sneeks out at night and sings to the stars. But on this certain night there's a sad tone in Rin's the leaves Gou feeling guilty, and longing for a woman he may have already lost... GouRin


Rose: Where did this come from?

Rina: I was watching _Beck: Mongolian Shop Squad_ and fell in love with this song when Koyuki and Maho sung it! I listened to it and totally saw Rin singing it!

Rose: O.o Rin?? I was thinking more MingMingish...

Rina: NAW! GouRin centered fluff! How can you get better than that? I'M CALLING FIRST GOU/RIN ONE-SHOT!

once more, no spellcheck and i don't own beyblade or the song Moon on the Water... that goes to the Beat Crusaiders

* * *

**Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day**

He loved to listen to Rin singing. It was a small piece of magic for his ears after a long, weary day at work. But he would never tell her that... Not Gou Hiwatari... The world was more likely to end before he gave her any indecation he loved her voice.

So he sat silently in the shadows on those warm summer nights, where she loves to lean on the balcony overlooking the ocean, and he watched her, like she watched the stars.

**On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear **

She once told him she only sang when she was feeling happiest or saddest, and she would always sing on such nights.

Gou was watching her now, half hidden by the trees. Even with her sensitive neko-jin ears, she had no idea he was here. She smiled as she sang with her head raised to the heavens. He was sure such a sweet melody would carry over the waves for all eturnity.

**Full moon wanes  
Slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years **

But tonight, there was something different in the tone of her voice. It was low, like a sad lark was calling, longing for the one it loved... the one it would never have. This new sound was unnerving him in a way he never thought possible.

He'd grown up with Rin. Their fathers and been best friends since their youth, so it only seemed natural she'd always be by his side, that she'd always be apart of his life... But never, never in the sixteen years he'd known her had he ever felt such sadness eminating from her before.

**What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Alone**

A breeze blew, fluttering her short, soft pink hair wildly around her face. She hated keeping it long. Gou couldn't remember the last time he'd seen it longer than the bottom of her ears. The wind flew around her, like it was dancing to the sound of her voice. It played with her short summer nightdress, ruffling it against her hips. it toyed with those beautiful pink tresses, and dried the tears that stained her tanned cheeks.

Tears? She had been crying! Guilt stabbed through his stomach. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Rin was crying, and he hadn't noticed. Silent droplets zig-zagged across her skin, leaving trails in their wake, but still she sang.

**I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end **

The urge to go to her was so strong, it was all he could do to hold himself back.

_Why?_ He didn't understand. _Why is she crying?_

'Why?'

**Oh my fair...  
Floating like a bird that's taken wing  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years **

He hadn't realized he said anything out loud, and didn't until she turned to him gasping. He'd startled her. Never in a thousand years had she expected anyone to find her out here, let alone Gou Hiwatari.

Scrubbing her face to rid it of her tears, she stepped towards him, her song momentarily forgotten. 'G-Gou...' She started, her voice raw with emotion. 'Why are you here?'

**What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Alone**

He took a moment to study her and realized for the first time, she wasn't the little girl with twin brains that use to annoy the hell out of him and Makoto when they where younger anymore. For the first time, he was seeing her as the beautiful, lovely young woman she'd grow into. A beatiful, lovely young woman who was crying because she was in love, and it hurt.

He cursed himself for not noticing it before. He cursed himself for letting her slip through his fingers. The three years between them that had made him look at her as nothing but an irritating little girl melted away like ice.

**'Cause I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end **

'Rin...' He murmured, continuing only when she looked confused. 'Forgive me...' She shifted her weight from one foot to another, clearly uncertain with him standing next to her. He reached out and brushed her arm with his fingertips. 'I'm sorry...' She shuddered under his touch, and bit her lip. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

'It hurts...' She whispered, grasping the front of his top in both hands. 'Loving you... hurts so much!'

**Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**

He hated seeing her cry, he couldn't stand to see her cry like this. 'I love you Gou... I love you so... so much!' She cried.

How stupid was he? How blind was he to not realise this before? It all made sense now... and he felt so relieved. Maybe... just maybe she hadn't slipped through his fingers just yet.

Whipping her tears away with his fingers, he kissed her lips gently and murmured. 'I love you too.'

* * *

There you have it, a short, sweet songfic with my new favourite song from BECK! You've gotta watch it if you haven't yet...Well this turned out with a surprisingly happy ending!

I actually loved writing this one. Man, I've got many updates and stories to add when I get home! LOL

Review and I hope you enjoyed this!

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
